My True Lover
by Animechao1228
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are finally together! But what's with Naruto in the back? Will this couple stay together, or crumble right before them?
1. Spying

Another Naruto fanfic for ya! So, Sakura and Sasuke are finally together. But can it last long? Or will it crumble sooner than you think? One way to find out: read of course… or would you rather sit in suspense? Do as you wish, readers who review and flame.

Disclaimer: Just can never Naruto…pity.

Another beautiful day at Konoha; birds chirping, kids laughing, and…hitting? In another spot of Konoha, you see three kids and one adult: One kid being beaten up by another, the other kid just standing there, while the adult just reads a book. Once again, Naruto gets beaten up by the usual pink-haired girl, Sakura.

"Ow, that hurts!" says Naurto

"Well, it should!" claims Sakura.

"But why are you hitting me?"

"Because you're acting like an idiot!" Sakura continues beating Naruto up, Kakashi finally puts his book down and separates Naruto and Sakura.

"Why can't you two get along like normal companions? Sigh Well, I guess lesson's over for today. You three can go home now." says Kakashi, and with that he vanishes. Sakura sighs and gives Naruto one last glare and leaves.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun." says Sakura calmly. Sasuke then walks over to Sakura and completely ignores the beaten up Naruto. The two of them walks into town, leaving Naruto in the dust. Naruto sighs, gets up, picks his things up, and goes to his apartment.

"_Why can't Sakura like me? I treat her kindly, while Sasuke just treats her like dirt. If that's the case, why is Sakura and Sasuke together?_" ponders Naruto. Naruto almost reaches his house, until…

"HEY, BOSS!"

"Whhaaaaa!" screams Naruto in surprise. He looks behind him, and sees Konahamaru and his two friends. "What do you want?"

"You promised us to play ninja with us! Come on, let's go!" squeals the little girl.

"Maybe later, I just came back from practice." says Naruto.

"Aww, come on, Boss! Can you at least spy with us?" whines Konahamaru

"Spy? On who?"

"Those two people that you hang out with! That pretty pink-haired girl and that other guy!" says the kid with glasses.

"_Hmm, maybe I can find out why they are together._" thought Naruto. "Okay, fine. I'll come along, but for just a little while, okay?"

"Yeah!" they say. Then the four of them goes into town, in search for the couple.

With Sakura and Sasuke…

Sakura and Sasuke wonders around town, Sakura buying a few things, Sasuke carrying the few things Sakura bought. They then stop at a small restaurant for lunch.

"Isn't it a beautiful day today? So where do you want to go next, Sasuke-kun?" asks Sakura. Sasuke just shrugs. Sakura frowns a little, but ignores it and just continues looking up at the sky. Her enjoyment gets cut short when…

"HI, SASUKE-KUN!"

"Whoa!" says Sakura. She all of sudden sees a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. "Ino…" Ino then sees Sakura right next to her.

"Oh, Sakura. What are you doing here? Don't you see that me and Sasuke-kun are trying to talk here?" says Ino in an annoying voice. Shikamaru and Chouji then appear.

"Ino, why do you bother to do this everyday?" Shikamaru says lazily.

"Yeah, let's go the the buffet with sensei!" says Chouji, eating as usual.

"Ugh, hold on you two! I guess I'll see you later then, Sasuke-kun!" says Ino, then leaves with her team, and heads towards with the buffet. Then after that, you see Naruto, Konahamaru, and his two friends walking, and then they spot Sakura and Sasuke.

"There they are, Boss! Let's go!" says Konahamaru. Then the four of them leaps up on top of a roof, so they cannot see them. What they didn't know, was that Sakura was looking up at the sky, or in other words, right at them.

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screams Sakura. Then Sasuke looks to where Sakura was looking at, and sees Naruto and three kids spying on them.

"Naruto, what are you doing with a bunch of brats? I'm leaving." says Sasuke. He get up and walks away.

"No, Sasuke! Come back! Look what you did Naruto!" said Sakura. Sakura gave Naruto an angry look. Naruto was about to say something, but didn't want to say anything stupid to make her hate him even more. Naruto then turns around, giving her and sad look and then goes back to his place. Then the three kids follow him to catch up. Sakura watches them go away, and then looks around for Sasuke. He was no where to be found. Sakura sighs and then walks back home.

"_Stupid, Naruto! He's always ruining the day with me and Sasuke." _thinks Sakura. Then she remembers how sad Naruto looked. Sakura's face softened, but then went back to serious. "Stupid, Naruto…" Then Sakura arrives home and goes inside her room.

First chapter, done! What is going to happen next? Why all of a sudden Sakura and Sasuke together? What was with Sakura's reaction when she saw Naruto's face? Find out next time on ...you know what.. this sounds too narrator-like. Eh, just review or flame or whatever.


	2. Sasuke's intentions and a diary

Okay, for those that are confused about Sakura and Sasuke dating and stuff, it will all come together later. So please, people, do not worry. And thank you for those that read and didn't review and those that did. So now, I shall go on with the next chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it! Oh, and thank you for all of the reviews! ...even if they are only a few...eh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters… except for this story and my other Naruto story… THOSE…I own.

Naruto spends the rest of the day with the three kids, playing ninja in the park. Naruto didn't do much, but the three little brats were happy that he was there anyways. He then made his way to go back to house and sleep for the rest of the day. Naruto looks at his house and then his stomach rumbles. He then goes into town to go and eat his most favorite food: ramen. Naruto arrives and funnily enough, he sees Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei!" says Naruto. Iruka turns around to see a smiling Naruto.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your sensei anymore."

"But I'm so used to calling you that."

Iruka sighs, "Well, I can't blame you." Naruto then orders the usual ramen he eats and now waits. Naruto then thinks of how Sakura looked at him. His order came up and a hot bowl of ramen is sitting right in front of him. Naruto didn't know that his order is in front of him, too busy thinking. Does Sakura even think about his feelings there? Would she be better off if he wasn't born nor had the evil demon locked away inside of him? What would happen if Naruto dies, would she care? Naruto asks himself these questions inside of him and didn't notice that Iruka was staring at him.

"Umm, Naruto? Are you okay? You didn't even touch your bowl; are you feeling all right?" said Iruka. Naruto snaps out of daze and finally notices the ramen in front of him. He then gives his thanks, picks up his chopsticks, and then finally starts eating. After a minute, Naruto stops and replies to Iruka.

"Sorry if I made you worry, Iruka-sensei. I was just thinking about stuff." said Naruto.

"Thinking? Are you sure you're all right?"

"Iruka-sensei! I just had a rough day today."

"Why is that? Is it because of your teammates?"

"It's something like that. I just can't put my finger on it." Naruto says, taking another slurp of soup.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, there is one thing."

"And that is…?"

"When did you first see Sakura and Sasuke dating?" says Naruto. Iruka was finishing the remains of his food, until he heard Naruto. He spat his food back out.

"What? Since when were they dating?" exclaims Iruka. Then they heard a shriek behind them. They turn around to see Ino standing there dumbstruck.

"THEY'RE DATING? MY SASUKE-KUN WITH SAKURA?" screams Ino. Everyone around her turns to face her. Ino then runs away in tears, while everyone turns to face Naruto.

"…Uh, did I say something wrong?" Iruka then stands up and pays for his food, as well as Naruto's. Iruka grabs Naruto by the jacket and drags him into a corner, far away from the ramen stand.

"Iruka-sensei, why are we here? I didn't even finish eating!" Naruto asks. Iruka had a serious face on and Naruto then went quiet.

"Naruto, you know that Sasuke has been the only survivor other than his brother after the massacre, right?" Naruto nods. "Well, we've been hearing him talk in his sleep for a couple of days now, and it's always on the same topic."

"What has been Sasuke saying?"

"Before I go on, tell me how long you knew that they've been hanging out a lot more than usual." asks Iruka.

"Well, first I started noticing this couple of months ago. At first, they talked a lot more than before, and then all of a sudden, they started going out after practice." says Naruto.

"Hmm, I see. Well, continuing from what I was saying, Sasuke has been saying a lot stuff to get his clan back together again. He wants the Uchiha clan back again." says Iruka. Naruto then just stands there dumbstruck.

"But…there's no way that he can do that, can he?" says Naruto.

"I'm afraid so. I don't know what his reasons are though. A couple of ANBU members are watching him. After they find out something, I could tell you what's going on in that Uchiha's head."

"No! I can do this myself! I don't want Sakura to be hurt in anyway. If Sakura finds out that Sasuke's only been using her just to get the clan back, she'll… I don't know what I…" started Naruto, but then started to break down. "I love Sakura with all my heart, but she doesn't seem to notice me that much. I try to be nice to her as much as I can, but she doesn't appreciate it. Why does it have to be Sasuke she's with? Sasuke doesn't give a shit about anything." Then a small tear started to form in his eye.

"Well, firstly, watch your language. Second, I don't know why they're together either, but why don't you talk this all out with her? Did you ever try to think about that?"

"…No." Then Naruto's face lit up. "Yeah! Maybe I can talk to her and then maybe she can understand my feelings! Then maybe I can talk her out of being with Sasuke! Thank's, Iruka-sensei!" Then Naruto headed home and leaves Iruka there smiling.

"Sigh Young love can be so hard on a person. Now, to find Ino before she wakes up the whole village." says Iruka. He then goes out and goes on searching.

With Sakura…

Sakura looks out her window and ponders about what happened today. She opens her diary and starts writing in it:

Dear diary,

Today wasn't as different as the other days, it was only slightly different. Of course there was the usual lesson with Kakashi. We had fight each other blind folded. Naruto tripped on me and touched me in places where I didn't want to be touched. Of course, I gave him the usual beating for that, leaving him with bruises and hair ripped out. After that, the lesson was over and then Sasuke-kun and I went into town. We shopped a little bit and then went to a restaurant. It was nice, until we were interrupted by Naruto and those kids that he hangs out with. Naruto was spying on us! Ugh! It made Sasuke-kun annoyed and he left! This is his entire fault by making my day feel a lot worse than all of the other days! Why can't he understand that Sasuke-kun and I wants to be alone? Well, I guess it can't be helped. This is all I can write for now. Maybe I could write some more if I wasn't so angry.

Sakura then closes her book and then puts it back into her drawer. She looks out the window and sees the moon. She then remembers how sad Naruto looked when she snapped at him. Sakura frowns and then falls asleep.

With Sasuke...

Sasuke is currently sleeping, but he seems to be muttering some things. Two ANBU ninjas were watching him. They then heard him talk and they moved in closer to hear clearly.

"…Must…revive…clan. Must…get……" says Sasuke and then stays quiet. The two ninjas look at each other.

"This is the same thing he said two nights ago." said the first ninja.

"We must report this." said the second ninja. They nod and disappear right after. All of a sudden, Sasuke started muttering something else.

"Must…get…Sakura… …Kill…" says Sasuke and then he stay quiet for the rest of the night.

Oooh. Sasuke is being very bad! Well…he is a bad person kind of. Well, that's chapter two for you people! Now, if you people want to know when this is taking place, this is four months after the the chounin exams. It's all before Naruto learns anything or go anywhere. And for those that wants long chapter, sorry. I can't think right now since it's almost 2 in the morning and it's best that I stop here. Yes? Yes. Okay. Now, review and for those that are need to flame, go right ahead.


	3. Sakura's Thoughts and Naruto's Feelings

**Okay, another chapter for you all to read and enjoy…hopefully.**

Disclaimer:­ I do not own Naruto….get it straight.

Next morning, Naruto wakes up and looks around his room. The usual mess: clothes piled in the corner, garbage overflowing, empty scrolls sprawled across the room. It was still dark outside and it was also still a little chilly. Naruto gets up and gets dressed. Since there was no lesson, he decided to train in the woods. Naruto makes a quick breakfast (the usual ramen), grabs his weapons, and then runs out into the cold. Naruto jogs towards the woods steadily and then he passes Sakura's house. Naruto stops and then walks back and stands in front of the house. Naruto then stares at the top window. He then remembers how Sakura yelled at him.

"_Damn it, I have to get that out of my head._" thinks Naruto. All of a sudden, Sakura appears at the window, sleepy eyed. Naruto froze and then stares at Sakura. Sakura then looks down and sees Naruto.

"_Naruto, what is he doing here?_" thought Sakura, and then opened her window. "Hey, what are doing? Are you going to try and spoil my day so early in the morning? Go away." Sakura then closed the window and walks away. Naruto stands there dumbstruck. Naruto frowns and then continues his jog.

'_I really guess she doesn't love me. What's the point in all of this? Why should I continue to chase down a girl of my dreams that hates me with so much anger and passion? Sure, I want to be hokage one day, but then…who would love me to be with me forever?_' thought Naruto. While Naruto jogs away from Sakura's house, Sakura stands next to her window, hidden from the world outside.

'_Maybe that was a bit too harsh. But that Naruto should know his place! I'm a better ninja than him! …Or am I?_' thought Sakura. Then Sakura remembers his reaction: His light blue eyes staring straight into the forest green eyes, full of sadness; his whole face changes from curiosity to sorrow. '_I have never noticed how nice his eyes are…NO! What am I thinking? I love Sasuke with all of my heart! There is absolutely no one else I can take interest in…is there?_' thought Sakura. She then fell on her bed and then heard her mom calling her to come down and eat breakfast. She got back up and went downstairs to eat and then get ready for some training with Sasuke.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto has finally made it to the woods and jogged towards his training spot: a big clearing at the end of the forest. When he arrived, Naruto then put made hand signs and then did the shadow replication technique. About 50 came out and then he started to fight them. Few minutes into the fight, he heard something rustling in the bushes behind him. All of the Narutos stopped fighting and then got into defense mode. At least one was facing one corner. All of the Narutos took out a kunai knife and waited.

"Come out whoever or whatever you are!" says the real Naruto. Then the thing came out of the bush without argument. It was Hinata. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Hinata blushes and takes a few seconds to answer.

"I come out over here to train." says Hinata, facing away from Naruto so she won't blush as much.

"Then why were you hiding in the bushes?" asked Naruto. Hinata blushed even more.

"I-I was watching you train. I can never be as strong as you."

"What are you talking about? You're a great fighter!"

"I didn't really mean by strength. I was never strong willed. I always backed down during missions. That's why I fail them pretty often…"

"Oh, I see. Well, if you need any help, I could help you I guess."

"Really? Thank you, Naruto-kun! Is there any way I can repay you?"

"No not really. Wait…maybe there is." Naruto then thought about Sakura. "Do you think you can help me with some love problems?" Hinata blushed even more. Hinata nods and smiles in agreement.

'_Does Naruto really like me? But then he does have some else in his heart. He's been following Sakura for awhile. Oh well, the least I can do is helping the one I care for..._' thought Hinata, and then frowned. Hinata sighs and notices that Naruto is staring at her. She blushes again.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Umm, nothing. Let's get to training, yes?" asks Hinata. Hinata then walks past Naruto and then walks into the middle of the clearing.

"Hinata, I tried."

"Huh?" says Hinata. Hinata turns around and sees Naruto still in the same position.

"I tried to like you before…" Naruto then turns around and had a serious, yet calm, face. Hinata blushes more. "I've noticed how much you've liked me. You giving me the ointment, trying to beat Neji with all of your might to show me how strong you can be, even if it almost killed you. I really did try to like you before, but somehow, I just can't. You're a really nice person, and I love you as a friend, but nothing else. Can you forgive me?" said Naruto, him facing the ground. Hinata was speechless. Hinata walked over and gave him a hug.

"It's okay. As long as the person I've cared for a long time liked me at one point, its fine with me. You don't have to be sorry." says Hinata. Naruto hugs back.

"Okay." Just as Naruto was about to let go, Hinata hugged him more.

"…But there was always one thing that I've always wanted from you." said Hinata. Naruto stands there, not knowing what was going on. Hinata looks down on the ground and then walks away.  
"No, that was a stupid thing to say, let's get on with training, shall we. Naruto then figured it out. Naruto walks over to Hinata and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata's face turned completely red.

"Was that you wanted?" asked Naruto. Hinata didn't move. She stood there, pleasuring the moment while she can. Hinata then looked at Hinata and then nodded. "Well, I guess we should get on with training, ne?" Hinata was in a slight trance, and then snapped out. She smiled and then nods.

"Yeah, we should!" They then got into attack position and then they fought against each other for the next two hours.

**Chapter finally done! Sorry if it took too long for those that actually looked forward to this chapter. And for those that are big Sakura and Naruto fans, sorry, I just HAD to put this tiny fluff in. Those that are Hinata/Hinata and Naruto hating fans…FORGIVE ME! Anyways, yes, Sasuke wasn't in this chapter and Sakura was acting like a real jerk, but eh, but Sakura and Sasuke are coming up next chapter! Review please, and if you need to flame about something, go right ahead.**


	4. Close Contact and The Truth

**Again, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. I still need to get reviews to make me write more. I can't think and I get horrible writer's block and brain farts. Oh, and thank you for the people that reviewed me…**

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto, just keep it like that.

Sakura finishes up her food and then went back upstairs and grabs her weapons. She runs out of her house and heads towards the spot where she was going to meet Sasuke.

"Finally, I can be alone with Sasuke without anyone to bother us." said Sakura. She later arrived at the spot where they would usually meet Kakashi for their training session. Sakura sees Sasuke leaning against a tree trunk, looking up at the sky in a trance-like way. Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke snaps out and sees Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you're here." says Sasuke in his usual dull, monotonous voice. "Do you want to get started now?" Sakura nods.

"Yeah, I want to get this over with. A lot all ready happened this morning, so I want something else to keep my mind off of things."

"Really, like what?" asks Sasuke. They start to go into the forest and later on, they arrive at a clearing in the middle of small patch of forest. There were three beat up dead tree trunks in the middle, used for training.

"Well, when I woke up and looked out of my window, that annoying Naruto was outside my house, gawking at my window." says Sakura, walking towards a beat up dead trunk. She starts kicking it. "I don't know why he even bothers to go after me when he knows that you and I are together." Sakura continues kicking while Sasuke goes to his spot and starts meditating.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

"No, you can't do that! He is part of our team and I don't want you to get in trouble with the hokage and ruin your reputation." Sasuke then opens his eyes and looks at Sakura. Sasuke then remembers about Itachi. Sasuke looks down and remembers his vow of vengeance. Sasuke then remembers the goal that he intended to do. Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura, which wasn't paying any attention to him while she is ranting.

"He can be so stupid and immature sometimes! I mean, who would get caught in a trap so easily and he can only think of one thing: ramen!" says Sakura, "…But there's also him thinking about being hokage…which I highly doubt that…" before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasuke's arms wrapped around Sakura's waist. Sakura's face flushed with red and turns around to be face to face with the one she loved.

"You shouldn't worry about that idiot. All that matters that we are together, alone in the forest." said Sasuke. He was right, they were all alone. They both look deeply into each other's eyes and their heads slowly moved forward.

'_My first kiss, my real first kiss. I'm about to kiss the one I have longed for throughout my life…'_ thought Sakura. Their lips were about to touch…until.

BAM! CRASH! BOOM!

The two lovers snap back into reality and they look around to find out where the commotion was coming from. They then see in the air lots of smoke and then they looked back at each other. Sasuke lets go of Sakura and they both ran through the woods towards the huge racket.

'_What the heck made that explosion and that noise? Whatever or whoever it was, they're going to pay for what they did! They interrupted my alone time with Sasuke!'_ thought Sakura. They ran through the woods until they made it to a clearing. Both of them hid behind a bush and then they looked through. The smoke hasn't cleared out yet, but it's almost gone. When it did, it revealed Naruto and Hinata, both on the ground (far apart from each other mind you) panting from exhaustion.

"Man, you're good. That Byakugan of yours is really something. You closed almost all of my chakra holes! I can barely move!" said Naruto, trying his hardest to sit up, but he fell back on his back again.

"Thank you. Do you need help right now?" asked Hinata, already sitting up. She stands up and walks over to Naruto slowly.

"Yeah, I think so. You can also help me with my problems now. I'm too exhausted to train now." said Naruto. Hinata helps Naruto to sit up and Naruto takes his orange jacket off, revealing a black shirt. "Ah, this feels a lot better! Maybe I really shouldn't wear black in this time of year. Oh well." When Hinata saw Naruto do this, she blushes a little, but then went back to normal. Naruto also appears to have bandages wrapped around his arms. There were some brown stains on them; they were small, but still noticeable. Then Hinata realized that it was actually dried blood.

'_Is Naruto-kun hurt? I see Naruto train a little bit, but I never saw him get seriously injured with his upper body. I wonder where he got them…'_ thought Hinata. Sakura was thinking the same thing. Naruto notices Hinata staring at his arms.

"If you're wondering where I got them, I sometimes train with Jiraya-sensei. He can be a bit clumsy with the kunai knives with his old age." says Naruto. Hinata sighed in relief and then she sits in front of Naruto. Naruto then stands up. "There's no need to sit. We need a place where we can get a bit of privacy with our discussion." Hinata sat there confused.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were alone here."

"No, it appears we got some spies." Naruto then looks around, trying to find out where the 'spies' are. Naruto then feels two chakra levels in a bush a couple of feet away from where he was standing. Naruto turns towards it and takes out a kunai knife. "Come out, whoever is there!" Sakura then gasps and then turns her head towards Sasuke in a petrified way.

'_I never knew how advanced Naruto is when it comes to sensing chakra. It usually took him an hour to find out that a person was hiding somewhere. But what do we do now?'_ thought Sakura. Sasuke just sat there and then smirked. Sasuke stands up from the bush and Sakura just watches.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? If you're here, then…" said Naruto and then he looks down with a sad expression, then his voice softened, "…Sakura-chan is with you. Sakura, come out. I know you are there too." When Sakura heard him call out her name, it was filled with sorrow. Sakura then stood up and looked at Naruto. Sakura then also notices the bandages and the stains. "If you two want some privacy, we'll leave."

"W-Wait, Naruto…" before Sakura could say anything to the demon fox, he left without saying anything and the Hyuga behind him, until Sasuke stopped him.

"Those wounds on your arms, they weren't by accident…were they?" said Sasuke. Naruto made a total stop, but didn't turn around.

"That's none of your business, Uchiha" said Naruto, then walks away with Hinata behind. Sasuke still had a smirk on his face, while it leaves Sakura in confusion.

'_Eh, what does that mean? Didn't Naruto just say that they were from training with Jiraya-sensei?'_ thought Sakura. Hinata was also thinking of the same thing.

"Sakura-chan, let's go have lunch now." says Sasuke. Sakura then snaps out of her mental thinking and then turns towards Sasuke.

"Um, yeah, sure." said Sakura. Somehow, when Sasuke asked her to go out and eat lunch, she wasn't as enthusiastic as usual. Sakura just kept thinking about what was going on in Naruto's head. He wasn't as happy to see Sakura and he didn't even want to say hi. Was she a little bit too harsh on Naruto? And why is Naruto acting like this? He never called Sasuke by his last name, usual Sasuke-baka or something related to that.

"…Are you coming, Sakura-chan?" asked Sasuke. Sakura then looked back and saw Sasuke. She then gives him a fake smile and nods. They both go out of the woods a different direction from which Naruto and Hinata took.

**Okay! This is my next chapter! So sorry if I took too long. It was hard to think of all of this stuff. Please review and flame if you wish.**

**Chasmin: Now, I am here to introduce a new person to fanfiction! Her name is 'Yume' and she is here to correct my mistakes in my story!**

**Yume; Hi! My name is Yume (as you can see) and I don't want to be here!**

**Chasmin: Heh! What are you talking about? I helped you with your story, so you should return my kindness by correcting my story!**

**Yume: Aww, does it have to be now? I have to do homework…**

**Chasmin: Fine, miss whiney pants… You have to pay me back double! And you know how?**

**Yume: How? You're not going to…gulps flame all my stories?**

**Chasmin: No… It's even WORSE!**

**Yume: What is it then?**

**Chasmin: I am not going to tell the readers your username! It may not sound like much…BUT, that would mean…NO REVIEWS FOR YOU! And then I'm going to flame all your stories.**

**Yume: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! faints**

**Chasmin: Goodness, don't take it so seriously…I was just kidding about the flaming part… Hey…are you okay? Yume doesn't get up. Heh…okay then.**

**You see that pretty button underneath this? Yeah… make sure in the box thinger says 'submit review' or whatever it says and press button and review me!**


	5. A Talk with Hinata

**I am back! Heh, sorry for the extremely long delay, but school has gotten worse (literally) and yeah. If you guys waited too long, I apologize…but I have SATs to deal with and stuff. I thank everyone who was patient and those who reviewed me!**

Disclaimer: Naruto… so close in my possession…and yet… IT'S SO FAR AWAY! …okay, I'll stop…

"Naruto-kun, what is wrong with you?" asks Hinata. Naruto keeps walking ahead, not looking back at Hinata. "Naruto-kun, is it something about Sakura-chan?" Naruto stops in his tracks and then looks back at Hinata. Naruto's eyes looked cold as steel and almost filled emptiness. Hinata gasps and then looks down. "Maybe, I should just go then. See you, Naruto-kun." Hinata then takes one last glance at Naruto, was about to run towards her home, but Naruto grabs her coat.

"No, don't go…please." says Naruto, and then gives Hinata a hug. "You still have to give me advice." Naruto doesn't give Hinata any eye contact, but Hinata knew that he was in dire need for comfort and what to do to get Sakura to like him in any way. Hinata gives Naruto a big smile.

"Okay." Hinata says simply. Naruto then stares at Hinata, and smiles.

"Thanks, Hinata." They then started walking towards Naruto's place.

At Naruto's apartment…

Naruto opens the door to his apartment, and he flips the light switch. He takes his shoes off and walks in. Naruto neatly (whoa...neatly?!) placed his orange jacket on a chair. Hinata goes in and look around the room: a messy bed, table full of empty ramen packs, overflowing trash, and some dirty laundry on the side of his bed. All in all, his place was a total wreck. Hinata took her shoes off and came in. Naruto tried to clean a little bit to make it less messy, but the overflowing trash can prevented him from throwing things out. He then makes his bed a little neater and then sits. Naruto motions Hinata to sit down next to him on the bed. Hinata walks forward and sits down.

"Sigh, sorry if my place is a little messy." says Naruto.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." says Hinata.

"Okay, now, on to what we came here for. What should I do to make Sakura like me more." says Naruto.

"Well, it's not really to 'make' Sakura like you more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way you are saying it makes it sound like as if I would try to make you like me. It sounds too forceful, and maybe that is why Sakura-chan doesn't like too much."

"Sakura-chan doesn't like me anyways. I try to talk to her, but she would almost always spit something negative back at me." Naruto then looks out his window, which has a nice view of the village. Naruto then points out the window. "Over there is Sakura-chan's house. I always look at it, but it sometimes causes me pain. It always reminds me of the times she scolds and yells at me." Naruto gives out a large sigh. Hinata looks out his window and sees the house

"So, do you have any ideas to help me…um…to get her to notice me more?" asks Naruto.

"Umm, do you have anything in mind though? Did anyone suggest things to you before about it?" asks Hinata. Naruto gives it a thought, and then realizes something.

"Oh, I remember what Iruka-sensei said before. But, it might make her angrier."

"What is it?"

"Well, it started out as this…" said Naruto and told Hinata all about what happened at the ramen table.

"I had no idea Sasuke had such a mind to do that." says Hinata.

"Well, you don't know Sasuke as well as I do."

"So what do you plan to do though?"

"Well, I plan to tell Sakura about Sasuke's real intentions…but I know that it would make her hate me more than like me. She will never accept me as a teammate after that."

"Well, it's better for her to know the truth now other than finding out herself much later. She'll go into an emotional breakdown."

"She might go into one if I tell her… Well, it's worth a shot. Thanks, Hinata" said Naruto, and smiles. Hinata smiles back and looks outside, it was starting to get dark.

"I must go home now. Thank you again for the training, Naruto-kun." Hinata bowed and then left the room in silence. Naruto stayed on his bed and stared out the window. He looked down the window and saw Hinata walking out. He then switched his view towards Sakura's house. He saw a small figure at the window and saw pink hair.

"_Sakura-chan… Do I have the guts to tell her? What happens if I break her heart so much, she might not accept anyone else? Fuck…_" thought Naruto. Naruto then takes out a kunai knife and cuts the bandages on his right arm and rips them off. Scars are all over the arm, some still bleeding. Naruto then makes rough cuts on his arm and left them there to bleed.

"I fucking hate being a coward all the time. Damn you Sasuke" growled Naruto.

**There we go! Another chapter up and so sorry it is so short. Something has been going around in my head and I don't even know what it is. Review and flame if you wish.**

**Chasmin: Yume, you didn't check my work…again.**

**Yume: ::snore:: …whaa?**

**Chasmin: Gee, some grammar look over…person.**

**Yume: …shut up.**

**Very pretty button. Gotta press it!**


	6. Second Chance

**::attempts to quietly sneak by the waiting (and VERY angry) fans:: ::…fans finds me and starts chucking kunai knives and shurikens at me:: O.o I'm here aren't I! Would you rather wait longer or would you rather have me here now and FINALLY attempt to finish this fic? ::fans stop throwing stuff at me:: *phew* good… now.. off to where I last left off!**

**Disclaimers are in the previous chapters…**

Sakura gets up from her bed as the morning sunshine peeks through her curtains. She gives a small sigh and slowly gets out of her bed and starts to subconsciously fix it.

'Yesterday was such a weird day. I was disappointed that I didn't spend my whole time with Sasuke-kun and I really did think that I would angry at Naruto… Okay, I was angry at Naruto for a few minutes, but from what he and Sasuke-kun were talking about it made me wonder if those wounds really did come from training. Those wounds look recent, but I don't think Hinata-chan would have the hear t to hurt Naruto like that,' thought Sakura

Sakura finishes fixing her bed to the point where they are without wrinkles and starts changing. She then looks through her closet for clothes to wear. She was going on another date with Sasuke and he kept saying that it was going to be a very special date. Just thought of it made Sakura shake in excitement… or nervousness?

"Why in the world am I getting so nervous about going out with Sasuke-kun? Just because he said that it was extra special, doesn't mean that he's going to try to do something…or is he?" said Sakura. She then stopped for a moment and gave a small thought to it. "Nah, Sasuke-kun wouldn't do such a thing."

Sakura picks out her favorite blue short dress that she's always wanted to wear in front of Sasuke, but it was for special occasions only. It was a simple blue dress, the same blue color as Sasuke's shirt that he wears all the time. It has small white water lilies lining the bottom of her dress as the white vines crawled up on the left side and encircled around the collar. She puts it on her bed and looks for jewelry to match it.

"Maybe I should visit Naruto before I go to out with Saskue-kun. I mean, our date is around 7 at night, so it shouldn't be too bad." Sakura said as she picked out a thin silver chain with a sapphire stone hanging from it. She then also picks up a silver chain bracelet that has a heart charm hanging from it. She lays them on top of the dress and sees them perfect with the dress. She smiles in satisfaction and walks away. She changes quickly into her normal clothes and runs out the door.

*Goes to Sasuke's Place*

Sasuke gets up from his bed as he looks out the window. He smirks as the day has come to take his 'loved one' to his special dating spot.

"Heh, this day has finally come. I will be able to bring back the Uchiha clan with that woman. There is no such thing as loving a whore like her." He says as he changes quickly. "Dearest Sakura, you don't have to worry. There will be other women like you that are bound to be with me and use. Of course, you won't feel any jealousy at all after you give birth to my child."

He walks out the door and then walks towards Sakura's house. He chuckles slightly at the mere thought of his plan.

"Once I kill you, no jealousy is felt at all. Isn't that great, Sakura-_chan_." He then chuckles darkly as he walks slowly, but oblivious to the fact that he is being followed by a couple of ninjas.

"This is a definite that Uchiha Sasuke is trying to kill Haruno Sakura. We better report to Hokage-sama!"

"Yes sir!" said the three other ninjas with him; they disappear out of sight.

**Oh my, oh me! Sasuke is thinking of bad things already and he's is just a young teenager… *sigh* children these days… I'm going to be a nice person and I will put up TWO chapters… so be content with that! …please review?**


	7. Second Chance Ruined

**Disclaimers in the previous chapters**

Naruto slowly exits his apartment and he breathes in the fresh air.

"I hope Sakura will understand what I'm about to say to her," said Naruto. He then turned around and was about to walk towards Sakura's house, until he bumped into Sakura herself.

"Oh, Naruto, nice to see you." Said Sakura.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I just wanted to see what you were up to. Not hanging out with Konohamaru?"

"No, not this time. Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you about something." Naruto then had a serious face on which caught Sakura off her guard.

"Well, what is it, Naruto?" They then both start walking away from the apartment and sat on a lone bench just a few yards away from his apartment.

"Sakura-chan… How can I put this? I don't want to hurt you and you may hate me for what I'm about to say."

"Naruto, it can't be that bad. If it's about liking me, I already know that fact." Sakura said with a small smile. For Naruto, that smile just made him die inside. He knew that she may hate him forever. Sasuke was her long-life crush and the truth about Sasuke may crush the small friendship between them.

"Sakura-chan… Stop dating Sasuke."

Silence was around them, except for the small wind blowing the fallen leaves on the ground. Sakura just stared at Naruto with the same faint smile, but that started to go away slowly.

"Naruto, I know that you want to go out with me, but that doesn't mean you should just blurt out to me 'stop going out with Sasuke'!" said Sakura, the middle of her brows crinkle.

"No! Sakura-chan, listen to me!" he says while grabbing her shoulders, "Sasuke is trying to hurt you! You don't know what he's planning! He's trying to forcefully reproduce the Uchiha clan from you!"

"Naruto, you're not making any sense! What you're babbling about is full of nonsense! Sasuke-kun wouldn't do such a thing to me! He hasn't done anything to me at all that would relate to something that ridiculous! You're just jealous!"

"Jealous?! Is that all you think about?! Have you ever wondered why Sasuke all of a sudden started dating you? He has never shown any emotion to care anyone but himself! Don't you start babbling about him finally realizing that he loved you! He has never loved you and never will! Stop acting so stupid and act like the smart Sakura I know! Listen to me Sakura!" said Naruto as he slightly shakes Sakura.

"Naruto! What in the world are you talking about! Let go of me! I should have just not come here if I would have known that you would have done something like this! I should have known that you were going to prevent me from being with Sasuke-kun! I should have just gone straight to Sasuke's house and hung out with him until the time of our date!" Naruto then froze from Sakura's words and the moment she said 'date', Naruto started to panic. He let go of Sakura's shoulders and just stared at Sakura.

"D-Date? You're going on another date with Sasuke?" Sakura stands up from the bench and her back faces towards Naruto.

"Of course, that's what boyfriend and girlfriends do."

To Naruto, something feels strangely wrong. For some reason, the feeling of the upcoming date between the two ninjas just doesn't feel like it's going to be a normal, innocent date. He then sees on the corner of his eye, he sees some ANBU ninjas.

'I remember seeing them spying on Sasuke once. I didn't know what was going on then, but it didn't matter at that time. From the looks of their faces, it seems urgent.' Thought Naruto. Then the thought of what was going on popped up in his head.

"NO! Sakura-chan! Don't go! Sasuke is planning something!" said Naruto, yelling at her.

"Naruto, I don't know what has gone to your head, but I'm going." Said Sakura. She then started walking away, but was stopped by Naruto; he embraced her tightly from behind.

"Sakura-chan… Please, I don't want you to get hurt. The least that you can do is to take this…" said Naruto. He held out a small fire cracker and pushed it into Sakura's hand. "If something is wrong, throw it into the air and it'll burst. I will see it and I will come running."

Sakura was slightly speechless, but she was still a little agitated.

"Fine, I'll take it. I'm telling you, nothing will happen." Said Sakura. She still didn't face Naruto, but instead she walked away silently. Naruto is left there, alone once again. He then walks away from the spot and decided to walk towards Ichimaru's for bowl of ramen.

**Okay, I have decided to stop it here! Next chapter will be the date and maybe a counter with Naruto and Sasuke before it! Who knows, maybe I can add a fight scene in the chapter and make that one chapter a big one shot and end it there! Hmm… it may be depend on the reviews I get…**

**Kurai- YUME! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**Yume- *hiding*.**

**Kurai- Gods, you are so useless these days… Have a nice summer everybody!**

**Yume- Yeah, have a nice summer!**

**Kurai- I FOUND YOU!**

***chases Yume all over the town, parkouring all over***


End file.
